Father or Furter?
by Nell Belle
Summary: Rambia Cosmo is the daughter of Riff Raff, who spends her life behind locked doors. When she falls in love with Frank-N-Furter's distant nephew, she has to decide if she'll fufill her father's wishes, or disobey him and run off with her new love.  ON HIATUS. POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Rambie

**Father or Furter?**

**A Story of Decisions and Dilemmas**

**I don't own Rocky Horror. Richard O'Brien does. I just own the DVD! Rambia Cosmo is me and my friend Cristina's fan character.**

"I remember doing the Time Warp! Drinking, those moments when…" A teenage girl sang to herself as she teased her blonde hair into what was a ponytail-turned poof. "…the blackness would hit me," she continued as she applied her makeup.

Her name was Rambia Cosmo—although most just called her Rambie—and she was the daughter of Riff Raff, a renowned general in the Transylvanian militia. Together, they lived in a relatively small house on the planet of Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania. Rambie peered out the one window in her room, which was where she spent most of her time. Her window gave her a perfect view of the castle, where the Old Queen and the rest of the Furter family lived. The castle was right along the shore, and every so often, a wave would hit it, but just a slight tap. Rambie figured that even the ocean had to pay its respects to Her Majesty, the Queen.

She looked up at the moon and said, "Mother, wherever you are—_whoever_ you are—is it beautiful down there? Did Father ever take you to the palace for any of the royal banquets?" She sighed wistfully. "I wish I could have one of those wonderful uniforms…the gold ones with the lightning bolt." Rambie looked down at her outfit—it was a simple black dress, with a white collar and sleeves. It had once belonged to her deceased aunt, Magenta, who (unbeknownst to Rambie) was rumored to be her mother. But then again, many women were rumored to be her mother.

Unlike many of us humble humans, Transylvanians go to sleep at noon and awake at midnight. They are the creatures of the night. Rambia Cosmo always seemed to wake up a bit early. As the clock struck twelve, she rushed out of her room to wake her father.

"Father!" she whispered, peeking her head around his door. "It's time to get up now!"

Riff Raff was asleep in his bed. Next to him was Magenta's coffin. After she had died, he kept her in there so he could always be with his beloved sister. They had been _extremely_ close before her unfortunate demise.

"Father?" she said again, louder this time. Riff was completely still. A slight moment of panic came upon her. She burst the door completely open and shook him until he finally stirred. "Oh, Father!"

Riff managed to let out a distant "Hmmm…."

"It's astounding, time is fleeting," she began to recite.

Her father's eyes slowly opened. With a smile, he continued, "Madness takes its toll. But listen closely—not for very much longer. I've got to keep control!"

"Lose it, Dad!" she laughed.

"Not now, dear. How did you sleep yesterday?"

"I was up all day! It was horrible. I'm so tired."

"You don't seem it."

"I'm just happy to see you!" she squeaked. Riff and Rambie had a very close relationship. He sat up in bed, and she leaned over to give her father a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go downstairs and make you something to eat."

He smiled as the daughter of his own walked out of the room. "She's growing up to be a beautiful young woman," he thought aloud. Turning to Magenta's coffin, he whispered, "don't you agree? She has your thick eyelashes, my dear sister."

Meanwhile, Rambie stood in the kitchen, tying her aunt's white apron around her waist. She didn't quite understand why, if her brother was a general, she was a domestic worker. It just didn't add up. Not bothering to consider it anymore, she grabbed all of the supplies she needed and started to prepare her father a wonderful breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Visitor

After a nice breakfast, Riff told his daughter that he'd better be on his way to the castle to oversee some tasks that had to be done. He reminded her, as always, to never leave the house and that if anyone arrived, to not speak to them.

As Rambie watched him leave, she couldn't help but look at the wonderful space-suit he had on. Every Transylvanian official or person of some sort of high social status wore one. She looked down at her legs. No fishnets. She didn't own any. Everyone on Transylvania had at least _one_ pair of fishnets. Except, of course, for Rambie. After Riff had already left, she went through what would have been Magenta's room if she were still alive.

_I wonder what she used to keep in here_, she thought. She opened the door to the closet, and her eyes met with a gold sequined tailcoat. _Aunt Magenta would never wear a thing like this!_ Rambie took the jacket from its hanger. A tag with the name "Columbia" written on it was tied around one of the buttons. Putting the tailcoat back, she kept rummaging through the closet. That's when she found it—a Transylvanian uniform, complete with the corresponding gloves, boots, garter belt, and fishnet stockings! She couldn't resist the urge to try it on.

Only a few minutes after she had gotten the whole ensemble on, there was a knock at the door. Rambie's eyes widened. Riff had told her not to answer it, but somehow, the feeling of that gold pressed lame against her skin, those fishnets on her legs, her hands in such delicate vinyl gloves…something told her to open the door. So she did. And, for the first time, Rambia Cosmo's eyes met with the outside world.

But that's not all they met with.

There was a man (or, at least, she thought it was a man) standing by the door. His face was white, except for some pink blush, and he had violet eye shadow on—a little bit too much. His lips were painted a reddish shade, almost matching the color of his hair. Around his neck was a studded choker. As Rambie looked down, she saw that he was wearing light blue lingerie, knee-high fishnets, and blue shoes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She stared at the mysterious visitor, not saying a word.

"Hello," he said. "Is General Riff Raff in?"

Rambie was still lost for words. This was the first time she'd ever had someone other than her father speak to her! Trying not to reveal the fact that she was alone, she said, "He's very busy right now. Perhaps I could take a message?"

"No, I've been sent to speak with him personally. My father says I could be the only Furter to do something other than sit on a throne all day, you know."

The name "Furter" caught her off-guard. Riff always told her that the Furter family were a bunch of, to put it in his own words, "bastards who shouldn't be trusted." Rambie, however, was taken by the character in the doorway that she told him to come inside.

"I'm the General's daughter," she explained, sitting down in the living room. "Rambie. Uh, Rambia Cosmo, I mean."

"What a lovely name," the visitor said with a smile. "I'm Faxon Furter, grandson of the Queen herself."

"Then you must be…" her voice trailed off. There was royalty sitting on the sofa with her.

"Prince Faxon," he said, "Although I don't really care for the title."

"You mean…you don't enjoy being a prince?" she wondered.

"Not particularly." Faxon stared at Rambie. _I can use her to my advantage…just like my uncle did to many women._ "Miss Cosmo, do you know anything about the Transylvanian sign?"

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "Transylvanian sign? What is it? How do you do it?"

"Here," he said, taking her hands in his. "I'll show you."


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

It seemed that Faxon had gone as fast as he had arrived. Rambie was left alone, hanging the borrowed space-suit up in Magenta's closet and changing back into her handed-down dress. She made sure everything looked just as it did earlier, so Riff would not suspect anything.

"I should have listened," she said to herself, looking out of her window. "Father knows best, after all. I'm sure he keeps me up here to protect me…isn't that right, Mother?"

Rambie assumed that her mother was dead. Riff never spoke of her mother, and when he did, it was very brief, and not once did he mention her name. Maybe it was too upsetting, or maybe he was ashamed of something, which prevented him from talking. She wondered if Magenta could be her mother—then realizing that that would mean she was a product of incest. Then again, if she _was_ such a thing, she had two attractive parents! She knew that, someway—some_how_—she'd figure out who her missing parent was once and for all.

Hours later, when Riff Raff got home, Rambie was in her room drawing what she imagined her mother looked like. She had long, flowing, blonde hair, high and arched eyebrows, and prominent cheekbones. Her eyelashes were thick, framing her bright blue eyes perfectly. She had bright red lips, and, though she had a pale face, looked as if there was a glow to her. She was beautiful.

She was so lost in thought, visualizing this imaginary mother of hers, that she didn't even hear her father come up the stairs. In fact, she was so engrossed in her drawing that she didn't notice that he was soon standing right next to her.

"A self-portrait?" Riff Raff asked, knocking Rambie right out of her reverie.

"It's what I think Mother looked like," she replied.

"She was delicate," he smiled. "Just like you."

"Who was she?"

Riff was silent. "She…told me not to tell you," he said, although that was a lie.

Rambie asked another question that she'd been dying to know the answer to. "Father, why do you keep me locked inside?"

"To protect you," he said softly. He turned toward the window. "Out there are many people you should never get involved with." He was speaking about a certain family, who, unbeknownst to him, Rambie had already met a member of. "One day, when I feel it's safe, I'll let you experience the beauty Transylvania has to offer."

"But, Father, don't you think that I should get to see some of it?"

He sighed heavily. "Rambia Cosmo, you don't own a pair of fishnet stockings, you don't even know how to _do_ the Time Warp, but you want to go out and see Transsexual for yourself?"

"Well, yes," she replied bluntly.

"That can be arranged," Riff smiled. "I might as well show you how to Time Warp right now. Come, on, stand up! Now, first, jump to the left."

After a few minutes, Rambie could Time Warp like any other Transylvanian her age, and she was quite proud of it, considering she usually was a terrible dancer.

She wanted to ask about the gold tailcoat and the uniform in Magenta's closet, but refrained from it, for she was afraid it would get her into trouble. Instead, she only exclaimed, "Let's do the Time Warp _again_!"

And they did, until the point where they were both on the floor, laughing together. It was moments like these that Rambie loved. She realized that, even if she was locked inside, she would always have something to treasure.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

Her high-heels clicked on each step as Rambie descended down the staircase, feeling like baking a batch of Transylvanian Tarts—her favorite dessert. There were voices coming from the parlor; someone had to be visiting Riff. As she got closer to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that the voice not belonging to her father sounded familiar.

_Faxon!_ she thought. _What if he sees me? What if he tells Father that he's already met me? No. He'd never recognize me in this outfit. I'll go make those tarts._

While her tarts were in the oven, she poked her head around the door. Riff happened to look up and notice her, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me," he said to Faxon, getting up from his seat. "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered sharply to his daughter.

"Baking. Who are you talking to?" she asked, even though she knew _very well_ who he was talking to.

"A young man who—" he stopped, noticing the curiosity in her eyes. "Oh, all right. I'll let you sit in." Rambie did nothing but give him a hug worthy of suffocating him. "Sorry about that," he said, leading Rambie into the room where he and Faxon had been previously speaking. "Faxon, this is my daughter, Rambia Cosmo."

"Pleased to meet you," he smiled…although they'd already met. "I must say, General, your daughter is quite beautiful!"

"She's not eligible, Furter, and I don't think she ever will be."

"Keeping her pure, I assume? Does she know about the Transylvanian Sign?"

"I've, uh, read about it," Rambie cut in.

"Enough of that. Back to business!" Riff Raff said.

"I'll go and see if those tarts are ready." Rambie got up from her seat. She sighed with relief—Faxon had played along, acting like they'd never met.

"Anyone for Transylvanian Tarts?" she asked cheerily, returning with a tray full of the small pastries. "I'm sure you'll want seconds!"

After the three of them enjoyed the tarts, Faxon stated that he'd best be going. "By the way," he whispered to Rambie on his way out, "your mother's an Earth girl!"

"That's impossible!"

"Earth girls are _easy_."

_If Magenta isn't my mother…then who is?_ Rambie sat up in her bed, waiting for the sun to set. _She has to be my mother. She was the only girl Father ever loved_…_or was she? I have to ask him. Tonight's the night._ As she drifted off to sleep, she had a dream that she was outside, doing the Time Warp with a bunch of other people.

After the music stopped and the whole group had fallen down, everyone except for her stood up. She dreamt that they all pointed and laughed at her, saying between snickers, "That's the girl who's half-Earthling!" and "Look at the Earth girl's daughter!" Someone even said, "I can't believe that a man of such high status would fall for an _Earth girl_, let alone have a daughter with her!" Laughing and repeated shouting of "Earthling!" ensued.

"No! Stop it!" she cried, covering her ears. "My mother is not an Earthling! Stop! My father would never do that! Stop it!"

Her father broke through the crowd of people, shaking her and saying her name. "Rambie!" he cried. "Rambie!"

In actuality, he was standing over her bed, attempting to wake her up. "Rambia Cosmo! Wake up!"

"Huh? What? Where am I?"

"You're at home. Where else would you be?"

"I had this terrible dream! I was Time Warping with all of these people outside, and then they all started calling me an Earthling!"

"Why on Transsexual would people think you are an Earthling? That's preposterous!"

"Last night, that young man you were talking to told me that my mother was an Earth girl! That can't be true!"

Riff swallowed hard. "It…it is." His voice trailed off. "Your aunt, Magenta, she—she wanted to have a child so badly, but we were afraid what genetics might do to you…so we had a surrogate."

"So you mean…I'm half-Earthling?"

"Exactly," he said, looking down at the floor. "Your real mother was a groupie. She was in love with one of the Queen's sons that I worked for on Earth—Frank."

"Where is she?" she asked frantically. "Did you take her with you?"

"She's dead. I killed her."

Rambie's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I didn't mean to! She was Magenta's best friend. We were going to take her with us—Magenta insisted upon it—but she startled me and I…" He lowered his voice. "…and I killed her."

"Oh, Father! That's horrible! Did you love her?"

"No…well, subconsciously, yes, because she _was_ your mother, after all, but no. I loved Magenta and only Magenta. Neither of us cared that we were siblings. We tried to keep it a secret; only Columbia knew."

"Columbia?"

"That's your mother's name. When you were born, she suggested that Magenta and I name you 'Riff-Rambia,' so you would know who brought you into the world. She was the one who suggested I hide you in my jacket."

"You hid me in your jacket?"

"It looked like I was a hunchback, which added to the appeal once Brad and Janet showed up. Oh, and don't even get me started on Rocky."

"Brad and Janet? Rocky? Who _are_ all these people?"

"I've told you too much!" Riff snapped. "I've kept you inside all these years in hopes that you'd never find out! Now you have, and it's too late! I can't keep you a secret anymore!"

"Why would you ever want to do that? Don't you love me, Father?"

"I didn't want them to know that you're not a true Transylvanian. You have _human_ blood in you!"

Those words stung. She wasn't a "true" Transylvanian? Rambie spoke up once more. "Father, I have something to tell you…"


	5. Chapter 5: Out Into the World

"You did _what_?"

"I know I shouldn't have let him in! But I did! And I know I shouldn't have gone through Magenta's closet and taken the uniform! I shouldn't have allowed him to show me the Transylvanian Sign, and then to deflower me! I shouldn't have, I know! But he was so charming…"

Tears ran down Rambie's face as the truth poured out. Riff only looked at her disapprovingly. After a long, awkward silence, he let out a heavy sigh.

"You might as well go out tonight."

"What?" she asked.

"You now know everything I tried to keep you from. You're free. You're Rambia Cosmo, daughter of the most famous general on Transsexual."

"You're only famous because you went to Earth with Prince Frank, and that's why I'm Rambia Cosmo…the Earthling."

"Rambie, don't say that! You're a true Transylvanian in every way."

"You're lying. You said I wasn't a true Transylvanian."

"You are to me."

"But my mother—!"

"Your mother doesn't matter. My daughter's a Transylvanian, and I'll be damned if you try to take her away from me. Now go out there and experience the moon-drenched shores of Transsexual for yourself!"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Just don't forget to put on your uniform." He smiled. He meant it.

Going out into the world when you know nothing about it is quite difficult. It was also awkward, being approached by people her father knew, who would only say, "I never knew you had a daughter, General!"

Transsexual was just as Rambie had imagined it to be—full of people, all dressed however they wanted, some forming small groups doing the Time Warp. Riff and Rambie walked hand-in-hand through the largest marketplace around, her eyes widening at everything it had to offer.

"Father!" Rambie squeaked. "Look at these shoes!" She held up a pair of black Mary-Jane style shoes, with metal plates on the bottom. "What do you think they do?"

"They're tap shoes," Riff replied. He turned to the woman behind the shoe kiosk. "I'll pay for them, don't worry."

"Of course, General," she smiled.

"Rambie, do you see all of those people dancing?" he asked, pointing toward a group of Time Warping Transylvanians. She nodded. "There's a tap dance solo in the Time Warp. Why don't you go and tap for them?"

She didn't say another word. She broke through the crowd, leaping, spinning, and shuffling in time with the music. The other Transylvanians watched her, clapping along with the rhythm of her feet.

Riff watched as she danced, smiling. _That's my girl_, he thought proudly.

"I could have danced all night!" Rambie cried when they both got home.

"I'm sure you would have, but the sun will be coming up. You'd better get to bed."

"All right," she said, smiling. "Oh, and Father?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me go outside. Can I do it again?"

"I don't see why not!"

"Have I ever told you that you're the best father on all of Transsexual?" she asked.

"I'm the _only_ father on Transsexual you know," he chuckled.

"Well, have I?"

"Yes, Rambie, plenty of times."

"Good!"


	6. Chapter 6: Realizing the Truth

Thoughts of Faxon lingered on Rambie's mind on occasion. She didn't know whether to hate him or love him for being the reason that she was finally allowed outside.

_I think I love him, _she thought. _Have I gone mad? I honestly can't believe I love him! That sick idiot. He thinks he's so special because he's a prince. I can't believe I've fallen for that…that bastard!_

Her attitude suddenly switched from aggravation to realization. _I have to see him again_, she thought. _I can't go on like this, just thinking and wondering about him. Tonight's the night._ She casually approached Riff Raff, who was sitting in the kitchen, lost deeply in thought.

"Father," she said. No response. "Father!"

"Huh? What? Oh, hello, Rambia. I…didn't hear you come in."

"I was just wondering," she began, "if I could go out on my own sometimes."

"You've only been outside once, and now you want to go out on your own?" he questioned.

"Well, I _am_ old enough, and I am a rather good Time Warper," she persisted. Silence. "Oh, please, Father? Please, please, _please_?"

"You're old enough, but you have the mindset of a child." This was indeed true—being locked at home and speaking only to one's father could do this to a person, and Rambie quite certainly suffered from the symptoms of that.

"I've fallen in love," she confessed.

"With who?" Riff doubted she was really telling the truth.

"The outside world!" Rambie lied. She really wanted to say Faxon. After all, he technically was the first connection with the rest of Transsexual that she'd ever had. "Besides, don't you think I should make some friends?"

He sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right. Go ahead."

She smiled happily, thinking she'd have the whole night to herself.

"But be back in an hour!" Riff added sharply.

"Yes, Father."


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Again

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, everybody! This fanfic is back on track. A quick recap: Rambie goes back to the marketplace where she spent her first day outside to look for Faxon. They meet up, and some more secrets come out…**

"Funny seeing you here!"

"Cut it out, Faxon, I've only got an hour, and a lot to say to you. So listen up."

Rambie and Faxon stood in the marketplace, a group of Time Warping Transylvanians about a yard away from them.

"Let's dance," he suggested.

Rambie's blue eyes widened. "Dammit," she began to say.

"Janet!" someone shouted out.

"What in the…?"

"Haven't you heard about that crazy night on Earth with my uncle, your parents, your aunt, and all those humans? Oh, wait, probably not, huh? I forgot you were a shut-in who knew nothing."

"Tell me more." Suddenly, everything Rambie had wanted to say disappeared.

"Well," he began. "Your dad agreed to pose as a handyman for my Uncle Frank during his experiments on Earth. They lived in a castle, along with your aunt, when some strange characters started showing up; one of them being your dear mum, that groupie Earthling. There was also a delivery boy who your mother was pretty sweet on…but then again, so was Uncle Frank, because, well, Frank being Frank…"

"Go on," she insisted.

"So, everything was going smoothly—Uncle Frank had a bad night with the delivery boy—oh, and by the way, this was told to a friend of my mother's to your aunt before she passed—so he decided to split open his head, and take half the brain for a new body. The result was a resurrected Earthling named Rocky. But let's back up a bit. Before the creation of Rocky, Uncle Frank, your father, and your aunt posed as Earthlings at a local church. Frank wanted to find a young, vulnerable couple to witness his creature's birth. He chose Brad Majors—a total asshole—and Janet Weiss—a slut—after hearing Brad confess his love and propose to his girlfriend by saying, 'Dammit, Janet, I love you.'"

"So…that's it?" Rambie asked.

"That's all _I _know," he admitted. "We Furters don't like to spread things around, you know. Well, Uncle Frank did, but…he's no longer with us."

"He's dead?"

"It's been rumored that your father killed him. My mother wants me to figure out who his true killer is—she had a thing for him, you know. Too bad he died, or else she could have taken a roll in the hay with him rather than his brother. _Everybody_ seemed like they wanted to jump his bones."

The Time Warping group had disassembled, leaving a big gap in the middle of the marketplace. There was a band playing, although they were not like any band you might find on Earth, and the sounds of instruments very much like what we know as drums and trumpets began to echo throughout the whole area.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I've began to notice a series of mixed emotions toward you ever since our last encounter."

"You like me, don't you?" Faxon said with a smirk.

Rambie groaned. "Faxon, you _just_ stated to be the slightest bit nice to me, and then you had to go back to being an ass. Talk about mood swings!" She sighed heavily in disgust before continuing to speak. "I _think_ I'm starting to like you. I'm still not sure."

"Rambia, you've got to be sure on Transsexual. If you aren't sure, you're better off back home with your father, locked away for your whole life."

"Faxon," she said, looking up at her companion with the deep red lips, "I'm sure."


	8. Chapter 8: An Unlikely Hero

"I can't do this," Rambie insisted. Faxon had her pushed up against the wall, trying to press his lips to hers.

"Come on, we've done this sort of thing before," he whispered into her ear. "Follow your instincts. Give yourself over to absolute pleasure…"

"No," she replied sternly, "not now and not ever again—or, at least, not with _you_!" She tried to escape, but he grabbed her arm.

"It's not a crime! Your dear daddy won't be upset."

Suddenly, another voice cried out, "You let her go!" A young man, closer in age to Rambie, stepped toward them. He looked out-of-place, for he had no makeup on his face at all, and wore pants rather than fishnets.

"Well, if it isn't Fitch Furter, my disgrace of a brother!"

"Look," Fitch said. "You let go of that girl. She doesn't need to be hanging around with a jerk like you!"

"But she _likes_ it," insisted Faxon. He forcefully pulled Rambie toward him for a kiss.

"You…you…" she couldn't think of a word to use. Her hour was nearly up—what if her father were to appear? She didn't care. "…you _son of a bitch_!" she screamed, knocking him backwards.

"Run!" was all Fitch said. Once they were far from Faxon, the two began talking. "I'm Fitch," he said. "Faxon's brother—I'm the youngest of the Furter boys."

"You don't look like a Furter," Rambie replied, not realizing until after she had said it that it was slightly disrespectful.

"Well, I'm…sort of an outcast." They had stopped running by this point. He began to dig his heel into the dirt as he looked at the ground.

"I'm an outcast, too," she admitted.

"But you're wearing a Transylvanian uniform! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the general's daughter."

"The general's daughter?" She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Everyone knows about General Riff Raff's daughter," he continued. "The story is that he locked her in their house to keep her pure and away from the world, so she wouldn't die young like her aunt did. I painted a portrait of what I thought she looked like…I'm strange like that, you know."

"You like to paint?" Rambie asked. "So do I!" She thought about his previous statement and said, "What do you think the general's daughter looks like?"

"Well," he began. "I saw her to have long blonde hair, cheekbones like her father's—because everybody knows the general for his cheekbones!—blue eyes, very pale skin, and sort of cherry-colored lips."

She said nothing. They began to walk in silence in the direction of her home.

"Rambia? Are you out there?" A man's voice could be heard in the distance—Riff Raff was looking for her.

"I wonder why General Riff Raff is looking for his daughter _outside_…" remarked Fitch in a rather nonchalant tone.

"I…I have to go!" Rambie said frantically. "Thanks for saving me from your brother." She gave him a kiss and ran off, toward her father's calls.

"But…wait! How will I ever see you again? I don't even know your name!'

"Rambia Cosmo!" she cried out. Her voice echoed through the darkness.

_Rambia Cosmo…_ Fitch thought, repeating her name over and over in his mind. _Rambia Cosmo! I just kissed the general's daughter!_


	9. Chapter 9: Peculiar Prince

**A/N: Apologies for the inconsistent capitalization of the word "general." In previous chapters, it was capitalized, because it was obviously referring to Riff Raff. However, I must have forgotten! Plus, my new laptop has a pretty crazy keyboard…**

**Also, the references to **_**A Clockwork Orange**_** are the product of me beginning to read the book.**

"I had a great time," Rambie said to her father as they both walked inside. "I met a nice boy, too. His name is Fitch."

"Tell me about this 'Fitch' character," Riff insisted.

"Well, you'd never tell by looking at him, because he never wears a stitch of makeup or fishnet stockings, but he's one of the princes! And he's just my age!"

"He's a Furter? Why haven't I heard of him?"

"He likes to paint. Artists don't have time for military training, I guess."

"I'd like to meet him tomorrow night. Now, it's nearly sunrise, and you need your sleep."

"Yes, Father."

Meanwhile, Fitch was in his bedroom, which was in the basement of the castle. He lived among the domestic workers, and thought of _them_ as family rather than his true one. He shared a room with Kent, a boy around his age who was one of the domestics. They got along well, almost like brothers.

Kent was not someone you'd expect to be friends with one of the princes of Transsexual. He'd been an orphan his whole life, living on the streets and befriending various tramps. He had little experience as a servant, and his rather lazy lifestyle showed it.

"You'll never guess who I met while running some errands," Fitch said to his friend.

"Who?"

"General Riff Raff of the Transylvanian Militia's _daughter_, Rambia Cosmo!"

"I thought the general was a nut who kept 'is li'lle girl locked away," replied Kent. "What gives?"

"He's let her go, I guess."

Kent was silent for a moment, but then smiled, asking, "She a pretty pearl?" The way he pronounced it sounded more like "pri-ee," but Fitch thought Kent was clear as a bell.

"You could say so."

"Pfft. Come on, brother. You think you have a chance with the general's little devotchka?"

He had switched now to speaking in Nadsat—a strange futuristic language from a book that originated on Earth: Anthony Burgess' _A Clockwork Orange_. Neither Kent nor Fitch knew how it ended up on Transylvania, seeing as most, if not all, Earth things were strictly forbidden. So they would read it in whispers while everyone else was sleeping, until the sun finally set. The book was about free will and a person's right to choose—a thing both boys strived to have. They had memorized it from cover to cover, and Nadsat had become something like their very own secret code.

"Speak English!" Fitch said, giving Kent a playful slap on the shoulder. "She gave me a kiss."

"Oh, so now you're _courtin'_ the general's daughter, eh?"

"I am not," blushed Fitch. "I just really wish I could see her again."

"Good evening, General Riff Raff!" a woman dressed in a domestic's uniform said as Riff and Rambie walked through the castle's main foyer. "May I help you?"

"Hello, Adele," he replied. "Yes, uh, do you know where I could find Prince Fitch?"

"Prince Fitch…?" Adele's voice trailed off, and the perplexed look on her face suggested she had no idea who Fitch was. "Oh! Oh, yes, of course. Right this way, General. I must add, your daughter is quite lovely. She reminds me of your sister before her…" (here, she paused) "…untimely death."

Adele and Magenta had known each other while working as domestics for the Old Queen herself. Losing a friend is like losing a piece of your heart—Adele was never the same since she heard the news of Magenta's passing.

After walking down what seemed like a hundred flights of stairs, they finally made it to the domestics' quarters. Adele knocked on the door.

Kent heard the knock and slammed _A Clockwork Orange_ shut, sliding it under his bed. Fitch was engrossed in sketching a rose, to the point where he didn't even hear the knock.

"'ello, Adele! Evening, General," Kent said as he opened the door.

"Is a young man by the name of Prince Fitch in?" asked Riff.

Fitch's head snapped up. "General Riff Raff!" He approached the door and said, "I'm honored to make your acquaintance. Is there anything I can do for you?" Riff said nothing. He stepped aside, revealing his daughter, who was standing behind him. "Rambia Cosmo! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hi, Fitch!" Rambie said happily. "Who's your friend?"

"Name's Kent," Kent cut in, tipping his tattered derby hat. "I'm one o' the domestics."

"Fitch," Rambie laughed, "what are you doing down here with the domestics?"

"I live here," he explained. "They're…more understanding than my _real_ family, if you know what I mean. Kent's like a brother to me, Adele is like an aunt, and, I don't know if you've met Magnolia, but she's like a mother to the both of us!"

"I was a child o' the street," explained Kent. "Hung around with bums and drunks until Mags swept me up and got me a job here. Glad she did, too."

Something about Kent referring to Magnolia as "Mags" struck a nerve with Riff. Possibly it was because that was a nickname often assigned to Magenta. He shook it off and asked if he could speak with Fitch for a few minutes.

After their brief discussion, Riff (upon Rambie's insistence) invited the reluctant prince to dinner. She was pleased to see her father and possible new male companion getting along well.

_Things are finally looking up_, she thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Flashbacks

**A/N: Phonetically writing out Magenta's accent is quite tedious. Please bear with me on that, in case I forgot to switch any W's to V's…**

Promptly after dinner, Fitch remarked how kind it was of Riff and Rambie to invite him over. "We don't get to eat like this back at home," he said.

"You don't?" Rambie questioned. "I thought you would—you're a prince!"

"They don't treat me like one, because I live with the domestics…I have been disowned by my real family, you see. They don't care about me."

"That's horrible! Why would they do such a thing?" she exclaimed.

"Because they're Furters," Riff Raff muttered under his breath. "No manners. Never had any respect for the citizens. Never liked me…"

"Did you say something, Father?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing. I suppose I ought to leave you two alone; you seem to be getting along…_nicely_." Riff got up from his seat and left.

"I wonder what's gotten into him," Rambie said. "Now, Fitch, about that book…"

Meanwhile, Riff was in his bedroom, lost in thought. He had disturbing mental images of his daughter being married off to _his_ nephew—someone related to a dirt-pile like him. The "him" in question was Dr. Frank-N-Furter—better known as Prince Frank, who he had shot and killed on that late November evening back on Earth, in a place not too far from Denton, Ohio. The thought of his precious daughter being married to the nephew of a chauvinistic transvestite whose main focus was sex was worse than the truth that his daughter was only _half_-Transylvanian. He remembered how Columbia had first come into the picture…

"Riff Raff! Go out and find me a suitable new _playmate_," Frank had ordered one day. "I've grown tired of you and your sister."

"Yes, Master," Riff replied. There were three things he hated—sex (although he thought of it as rape) with Frank, the idea of Magenta having sex with Frank, and having to call Frank "Master." He buttoned his jacket and made his way out into the night, hoping to find somebody to entertain the Transylvanian prince.

There was an unusual sound echoing from a street several blocks away. It sounded like someone had taken horseshoes and repeatedly slammed them against the pavement, and a woman with a shrill voice that could most likely break glass squeaking away. Riff turned the corner to see a girl with short auburn hair dressed in a gold sequined tailcoat and matching top hat. She stood under a lamppost, the bright light reflecting off of her jacket as she tap danced. As Riff walked by, the stopped and held out her hat, hoping he would contribute money. Instead, he just stared.

"Didn't ya like my tap dance?" the girl asked, sounding upset.

_That was a dance?_ Riff thought. _It looked terrible—I almost expected her to fall over!_ "Do you do this all the time?" he asked.

"Every Friday and Saturday night, starting at midnight and ending at half-past three!" she smiled.

"Who _are_ you?"

The young woman's real name was Laura, but she had said that once she made it big, she would have an unusual, exotic-sounding name. She thought of the first strange name that came to mind and proudly announced, "Columbia, sir!"

"And, uh, Columbia, how old might you be at this precise moment?"

"I'm twenty-two years, six months, ten days—"

"That's enough." _She'll do. Young, strange, and probably a virgin—perfect for Frank. Now he'll finally leave us the hell alone…_

Or so he thought. With the new groupie around, Frank took the time to torture Riff even further. He would whip him when he "got out of line," and seduce Magenta into joining in on the "fun" with Columbia.

Then, of course, there was that strange moment when Magenta asked, in her thick accent, "Riff Raff, have you ever vanted a child?"

"I don't see why not," he had replied. "Should we try?"

"_Ve_ aren't going to try, brother dear. You vill conceive our child vith Columbia."

"What? But, my lovely sister, I couldn't do that to you."

"Oh, but Riff! If ve vere to try and have a child, it vould be horribly deformed. I vant my best friend on this strange planet to give birth to it for me."

"And how do you expect to distract Frank while all of this is going on?"

"There is a place, not too far from here, called Denton. Ve shall send her there, and find someone else to take her place…there is that so-called 'delivery boy,' is there not? He vill be perfect for the job."

Riff smiled. "My dear, you are perhaps the smartest woman in the galaxy."


	11. Chapter 11: It's All An Unorganized Mess

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, everybody! The fic is back on track, with new twists and surprises, and a new character, too! Yara belongs to my friend Annabeth. As you already know, I don't own RHPS. All I own are Rambie, Fitch, Kent (and his very awesome accent which you will soon see), and that jerk you all love to hate, Faxon. And, yes, to all **_**Pushing Daisies**_** fans, the line "the facts were these" does, in fact, come from that particular show's repeated line in its narration! :) **

The door to Columbia's room was just down the hall. Riff's palms were beginning to sweat, thinking about the fact that he'd have to get what we might call "intimate in the biblical sense" with her just to fulfill his sister's wish.

_For Magenta_, he thought, walking faster toward the door. Slowly, he pushed it open.

Columbia sat up in bed. "Frankie?" she said, a hopeful tone in her voice, as if she'd been expecting Frank that night.

"It's me. The Master has requested I speak to you," he lied.

"Oh! Come in, then, Riff." He sat down on the edge of her bed; breaking the silence, she asked, "What did Frankie want you to say to me?"

"Columbia, the Master has told me that…he's, and I quote, 'grown tired of you.' He thinks it would be best if you two went your separate ways."

"What? That's not true! It can't be—it just _can't_!"

Just the thought of conceiving a child with her, a woman he didn't love, still made Riff's skin crawl. However, the whole time, he realized that she was actually rather similar to his beloved sister. He figured that he might as well stop thinking about the past, and think only about his daughter's well-being. While all of that was going on, his daughter was down talking to Fitch.

"Why do you find it so appealing?" Rambie asked.

"What, _A Clockwork Orange_?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe because it's not from Transylvania. Kent and I recite the whole thing to each other in our room at night. We've read it so much that we've memorized it!"

"I wonder how you got a copy of it in the first place," she thought aloud.

"Well, inside there's a name written in it—R. Hapschatt—but that really doesn't tell anything, I guess."

Riff had heard the name mentioned as he walked back downstairs. "Pardon my interrupting, kids," he said with a smile, "but did you say 'R. Hapschatt?'" He knew that the only R. Hapschatt was _Ralph_ Hapschatt, who was the groom at the wedding Riff, Frank, Magenta, and Columbia had all secretly attended. The wedding where they first saw Brad Majors and Janet Weiss. The wedding that started it all.

"Oh, yes, General," Fitch replied. "You see, my friend Kent and I, we have this book, and we don't know where it came from. The name 'R. Hapschatt' is written inside."

"And what book might that be?" Riff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_A Clockwork Orange_ by an Earthling named Anthony Burgess. We have no idea how it ended up on Transsexual. Kent says one of the bums he used to hang around with gave it to him…"

"I see. Hmm…I wonder how they got a hold of it." Riff, of course, was lying. He knew very well where one of the bums had gotten a hold of it—on the street, where it had been thrown in the dust, left to be covered with piles of leaves and stepped on my various Transylvanians.

The facts were these: Ralph Hapschatt had been telling Brad Majors about a film that he considered to be fantastic—that film being the Stanley Kubrick adaptation from 1971—and that he'd never seen anything like it before. After finding a copy of the book, Ralph became rather intrigued by it, and loaned it to Brad for him to read. Brad happened to have the novella tucked safely into his jacket pocket (it was a rather small edition, you see) on that fateful November evening when he and Janet arrived at Frank-N-Furter's castle, with hopes that after visiting Dr. Everett Scott, he could return it to his high-school friend.

However, he _didn't_ return it. Magenta had collected all the belongings of everyone there that night, keeping anything that was either desirable or had sentimental value, and throwing away anything she or Riff Raff didn't want. The book was of the latter category.

Well, it could have been worse. They could have been reading a script for a play—_The Rocky Horror Show_. After the events of the night at the castle, no one believed Brad and Janet's outrageous stories. Everyone thought they were liars or on drugs…everyone except for a British man named Richard who was visiting friends in Denton. Richard wrote everything told to him down, even the tunes and lyrics to every song, which the young couple remembered as if they had known them all their lives. The once out-of-work actor then took their story to the London stage, making sure everything was _exactly_ like how Brad and Janet had described to him. After that, it was taken to the United States, and, finally, became a major motion picture with a major cult following.

Luckily, Riff still had yet to discover this. In fact, everyone on Transylvania had yet to discover this. They had no idea that some of their own friends may have been exploited on the stage. They knew nothing about _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, or the audience throwing their props at the screen.

Meanwhile, in a large field nearby the castle, Kent made passes at Yara, a red-headed domestic who was in charge of getting the castle's water supply from a nearby well each night.

"Come on, Yara!" he yelled, as she ran back toward the castle, clutching her bucket tightly. "Just give me a chance!"

She stopped. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Your love and affection," he smirked. She began to walk away once more. "Every night, you walk over to the well and get the water. Every night, I stand there and say, 'Ello, Yara!" all enthusiastic, maybe adding I like your outfit or something like that onto the end. What do you want me to do? I've been throwin' me-self at you, but you just walk on by like I'm not worth your time."

"You want love and affection?" she asked, a smile crawling across her face. "I'll give you love and affection." With that, Yara thrust the water from the bucket into Kent's face.

"'Ey, what was that for?"

She splashed him again, and soon they were running in circles, laughing and chasing one another, until the sun began to rise.

"G'day, Yara," Kent blushed, dropping her off by the female domestics' quarters. "I 'ope ya get lots o' sleep."

"Good morning, Kent," she said with a slight giggle. "I hope you get lots of sleep, too." With that, she quickly kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared into her room.


	12. Chapter 12: Magenta's Encounter

**A/N: I am **_**soooo **_**sorry for not writing in a long time! I've been extremely busy—especially since I started my freshman year in September and I'd also been dabbling around in other fandoms for a while. But **_**Father or Furter? **_**is back, and I would just like to thank everyone who's been reading it so far. I love you guys and your support! And now…for the story! I apologize for the short chapter.**

Before Columbia had shown up, Magenta had a room to herself. And, on one particular night in that particular room, something very odd had happened. While it was odd and quite shocking to Magenta, we Earthlings all find this very familiar, as we have seen it in that funny little film we enjoy, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_…

Magenta was just about to fall asleep when the door opened.

"Are you awake, my dear sister?"

"Riff Raff!" she cried, sitting up in bed. "I vas vaiting for you…vhat on Transsexual has been taking you so long?"

"The Master wanted me to get things done," Riff replied. "And you know how the Master is about us getting things done."

"Yes, yes, I know, dear brother."

"But," he continued. "You won't have to worry about him anymore. I'm here, and that's all that matters."

Riff climbed up on to her bed, and the two began to press their elbows together into the Transylvanian sign. She went to reach for what was left of his blonde hair, when it suddenly fell from his head and to the floor. What Magenta saw was no longer her brother and his balding head, but Dr. Frank-N-Furter himself, with a full head of dark hair.

"Master!" Magenta shouted in disgust. "How dare you!"

"I'm afraid so, Magenta," said Frank with a smirk. "But isn't it _nice_?"

"You revolting varmint!" she muttered angrily. "Vhat have you done with Riff?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Why? Do you think I should?"

"You tricked me! I vouldn't have! Never, never…"

He ignored her and began to kiss her neck. "Yes, yes, I know, but it isn't all bad, is it? I think you'll really find it quite pleasurable…"

"Stop…I-I mean help! Oh, Riff Raff! _Riff Raff_!"

"Riff Raff is probably asleep by now," said Frank. He took a hold of the domestic and bent her elbow. "Do you want him to see you like _this_?"

She hesitated. "Promise you will not tell my brother."

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

The result of that encounter with Frank was a little girl named Yara. She was said to be an illegitimate child of Eddie's, although no one really believed it. Yara had red hair and pale skin—and, at the time, only Magenta fit that description. Where had she been for the few weeks that it took for a Transylvanian to bear a child? Frank had "sent her away" to do work. Riff found this extremely hard to believe; he'd never sent _him_ away to do work, so why was he doing it to Magenta?

These questions would always be unanswered, but when Riff would go to the castle, he would sometimes think he saw his sister. Although who he actually saw was her daughter.


End file.
